Minta Restu
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AU. "—ho jadi ini calonmu, Kevin Marthin Gold? Hmm ... preman dari kampung sebelah yang suka nantangin preman sini ya? Yang pernah ngajak gue sama Sujo dulu berantem cuman gegara rebutan cilok? Ckckck. Kita bertemu lagi, Wahai Calon Pengambil Keperjakaan Adikku."


Pemuda abu-abu itu duduk di atas sofa gelisah, bukan karena ambeien atau pengen pipis, tapi karena sebentar lagi kakak dari sang kekasih akan keluar kamar dan menemuinya, memberikan _interview_ alias menginterogasi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan 'kenapa Anda ingin menikahi adik saya'.

Ryouta yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya hanya menghela napas pendek. Diam-diam tersenyum geli karena kekasihnya yang biasanya pasang wajah sengak 'apa-lo-berani-sama-gue-sini-maju-bak-buk' dan siap pamer otot bisep-trisep ke preman-preman di kampungnya kini malah tampak seperti orang kebelet ingin ke toilet. Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda itu melipat tangannya dan menyandar rileks di punggung sofa. Mata madunya melirik jenaka pemuda berusia 25 tahun di sampingnya.

"Udahlah, Shou. Lo nyante aja. Kakak gue nggak akan gigit kok."

"Bisa-bisanya lo bilang gitu, Ryou. Ini gue udah panas-dingin tau nggak ah lo nggak bisa ngerasain jadi gue sih elah."

"Cuman ngelamar doang kok."

"'CUMAN'. Serah lo deh. Tapi lo ngerti, kan gimana hubungan gue sama kakak—"

"—ho jadi ini calonmu, Kevin Marthin Gold? Hmm ... preman dari kampung sebelah yang suka nantangin preman sini ya? Yang pernah ngajak gue sama Sujo dulu berantem cuman gegara rebutan cilok? Ckckck. Kita bertemu lagi, Wahai Calon Pengambil Keperjakaan Adikku."

Shougo menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas paha yang tertutup rapat.

"Maaf, Bang ..."

Diam-diam dia menangis dalam hati.

Inilah kenapa dulu dia malas berpacaran dengan Ryouta alias Kevin Marthin Gold—orang yang ngakunya _full_ Amrik tapi malah tampak terlihat _full_ boong.

(Abangnya men ... abangnya. Shougo bisa apa ...)

 **X.x.X**

 **Minta Restu**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AU. "—ho jadi ini calonmu, Kevin Marthin Gold? Hmm ... preman dari kampung sebelah yang suka nantangin preman sini ya? Yang pernah ngajak gue sama Sujo dulu berantem cuman gegara rebutan cilok? Ckckck. Kita bertemu lagi, Wahai Calon Pengambil Keperjakaan Adikku."**

 **A/N:** _ **mention of**_ **Selepas Zuhur, tapi dikit aja kok, implisit lagi. Nggak masalah juga, lagian kalau kalian nggak baca fik itu juga nggak bakal ngeh. Dan ini sumpah garing banget, hanya sekedar fanfik pengusir WB.**

 **X.x.X**

Sang anak tiri dari Nash Gold Jr. yang sekarang sudah tobat dan menikah dengan ustad terkenal sekampung Seirin membawakan tiga gelas teh manis hangat tawar tambah es batu. Ditatanya rapi di atas meja kayu ruang tamu sebelum gadis itu undur diri dengan cantiknya.

"Ehem," Nash mulai berdehem, matanya melirik pemuda preman di hadapannya dengan pandangan membunuh, "jadi ... lo ke sini mau ngelamar adek gue?"

 _Glek._

Terlalu takut untuk mengambil gelas di atas meja, Shougo memilih untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Iya, Bang ...," jawabnya pelan.

"Hmm ... gitu ya. Berhubung ayang gue nggak ada, Riko juga nggak mungkin, jadi gue yang ambil alih buat wawancara lo. Lo tinggal jawab aja semua pertanyaan gue, gue bakal nilai lo dari situ."

Kepala berambut _spike_ abu-abu itu mengangguk patah-patah.

(diam-diam tangan pemilik rambut pirang di sampingnya menggenggam tangannya lembut, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang dia punya) (meski ujung-ujungnya tatapan Nash mengalahkan segalanya) (dan kedua tangan itu pun kembali ke posisinya masing-masing)

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama," duduk Nash berubah rileks, punggungnya menyandar, kaki kanan ditumpu di atas kaki kiri, dan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dengan angkuhnya.

"Siap, Bang."

"Punya mantan?"

Shougo keselek ludahnya sendiri.

"Ih, Kak. Nanyainnya yang bener dong!" Ryouta yang duduk di samping Shougo protes sembari menendang kaki kakaknya dari bawah meja. Bukan apa-apa, tapi namanya juga pacar, kalau denger soal mantan kadang suka khilaf hehehe (khilaf pengen bawa pisau bekas motong ikan tadi pagi).

Nash sendiri tak ambil pusing atas tindakan adiknya. Dia lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan pemuda yang dulu pernah terlibat skandal dengan Kuroko sang merbot mesjid gara-gara ngegodain pacar pemuda biru itu alias Neng Satsuki yang sibuk jualan gorengan membantu sang ibunda.

Alisnya naik satu tatkala melihat pergerakan mulut dari calon pendamping hidup adiknya.

"P-punya, Bang ..."

"Berapa? Siapa? Sebutin."

Kakak dari kekasih Shougo itu memasang wajah datar meski otaknya sibuk berpikir; oke sih, si Shougo Shougo ini emang suka nge- _attract_ ciwi-ciwi gitu, cuman kayaknya sebiji dua biji spesies berjenis kelamin cowok kayaknya bakal nyempil lah.

Lumayan berekspetasi besar.

"A-ada empat."

"Hmm ... empat. Oke."

"Pertama, Kang Sujo—"

"—HAH APA DUSTA KAMU, DEK?!"

(DARI SEMUA ORANG DI DUNIA INI, KENAPA HARUS ...)

"Paling lama, tiga bulan," Shougo lanjut bicara, tak memedulikan Nash yang memasang wajah siok bak melihat anjing melahirkan kucing dan pohon kelapa berbuah duren.

"Yang kedua ... pernah juga pacaran sama si Raden."

"Raden siapa maksudmu? Jangan bilang yang sekarang jadi pacarnya—"

"—iya, yang sekarang jadi pacarnya Kang Sujo. Raden Seijuurou, cuman seminggu sama dia mah. Paling bentar—"

"—INI ASLI LO BERCANDA YA, DEK?!"

"Terus pernah sama anak petakilan yang suka nyalain petasan iseng di rumah orang lain."

"MAKSUD LO SI MAKOTO MAKOTO ITU?!"

"Terakhir pas sebelum sama Ryouta. Itu ... sama guru SMA yang ngajar Kimia, yang pake kacamata—"

"— _you don't say_ aja itu Mas Shouichi."

"Emang bener dia kok."

Nash sukses muntah busa dan butuh tabung oksigen dengan segera.

 **X.x.X**

Ryouta mengusap bahu kakaknya yang kaku. Dia kasian sebenarnya melihat keadaan kakaknya yang seperti habis mual muntah terkena _morning sickness._

Begitu pucat dan memprihatinkan.

Tapi memang jawaban Shougo benar-benar fantastik.

"Kak, udah baikan?" adik dari Nash bertanya lembut sembari mengusap punggung kakaknya. Dia memilih untuk duduk di samping kakaknya saja kali ini, jaga-jaga siapa tahu nanti Nash kena serangan jantung ringan gegara mendengar jawaban bombastis lagi dari kekasihnya.

Nash mengangguk, merasa siap untuk bertanya dan mendengar lagi jawaban yang akan diutarakan oleh pemuda 25 tahun di depannya. "Aku udah nggak apa-apa, Dek. Udah-udah," dia yang beda dua tahun dengan adiknya menepis tangan adiknya lembut.

"Oh ya udah. Gih kakak lanjutin."

Istri resmi Kagetora sejak setahun lalu itu mengambil napas banyak-banyak.

 _Ya Allah, kuatkan diri ini ..._

"Lo siap untuk pertanyaan berikutnya?"

"Siap, Bang."

Mata tajamnya menatap Shougo lamat-lamat. "Kalau nih ... kalau. Misal salah satu mantan lo ngontak lo lagi, bilang kangen, terus ngajak balikan. Respon lo bakal kayak gimana?"

Shougo memasang wajah pasti; diam-diam membuat calon kakak iparnya ini juga berekspektasi tinggi akan jawaban dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Percayalah, Bang. Itu tipu muslihat yang lebih sulit dari soal SBMPTN Bahasa Indonesia tahun 2020."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak, masih ada nyawa?"

 **X.x.X**

Abaikan dengan keadaannya yang makin nggak jelas. Nash langsung menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Pekerjaan lo sekarang apa?"

"Ngegojek, Bang,"—sekuat mungkin Nash menahan diri agar asmanya tidak kambuh. Ryouta di sampingnya bahkan udah siap dengan kayu putih di tangannya.

(Kenapa juga preman yang suka ngebelain kaum ojek bahkan sempet punya kontroversi sama mas-mas gojek sekarang malah jadi ngegojek ...)

Pemuda pirang itu menarik napas berat.

"Suka dapet berapa sehari?"

"Lumayan lah. Tapi itu urusan pribadi, Bang."

"Hmm. Terus nih kalau adek gue pengen ketemu idolanya, alias boiben tiga orang yang anak kampung sini, lo bersedia nganterin dia sampe ibu kota nggak? Seirin sama Teikou, kan jauh bet tuh."

"Bersedia kok, Bang. Apasih yang nggak buat Ryouta. Dia, kan tinggal klik menu 'GO-Love' aja."

...

(Nash berteriak dalam hati, _PLIS GUE PENGEN SIGN OUT DARI KEHIDUPAN BISA NGGAK_.)

...

Pemuda paling tua di sana menyahut, "Tapi, kan itu khayalan nggak mungkin. Sekalipun nyampe Teikou juga, mana bisa nih adek gue satu ketemu sama boiben yang lagi tenar itu?"

"Nah ... maka dari itu, Bang."

"Apa?"

"Ryouta harus les Matematika lagi."

"Buat?"

"Ya itu."

"Apaan?"

"Latihan ngurang-ngurangin. Plis lah, Bang yang bener aja kali."

.

.

.

.

.

"GUE _FIX_ PANGGILIN AYANG GUE DARI MESJID BUAT NIKAHIN KALIAN BERDUA SEKARANG JUGA. GUE CAPEK YA ALLAH. APA DOSA HAMBAMU INI."

"... dosa kakak, kan banyak ..."

"Diem lu, Vin ..."

"Bang, jadi aku lulus?"

 **Owari**

Iya. Tau. Ini. Sumpah. Geje. Abis. Garing. Banget. Kriuk. Kriuk.

(gue ngerasa bersalah bawa-bawa unsur agama, cuman udah terlanjur basah dan ini juga _mention of_ Selepas Zuhur) (buat fanfiksi berikutnya gue coba nggak ngaitin hal kayak gini ke agama lagi) (dan oh ya, ini ada dua kalimat yang nyomot dengan editan dikit dari askdotfm-nya Teh DC)


End file.
